


Maid to Serve Alternate - Days in the Life

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Series: Maid to Serve Alternate [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Costumes, Dominance, F/F, Food Play, Futanari, Ice Play, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Submission, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: A collection of scenes in the (sex) lives of the cast that don't currently have a specific place in the Maid to Serve Alternate continuity.





	1. The Only Way to Lose...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maid to Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428956) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> So, there's an issue I have to deal with in writing Maid to Serve Alternate. I seem to be running out of existing plotline! And I don't want to go writing ahead of CptTagon. That doesn't work well for most creators of animated adaptations of ongoing manga, it probably won't work for me either.
> 
> But I don't want to stop writing about Missy and Taylor having sex. (And possibly other people having sex.) (And the occasional bit of not-sex.) (Just don't hold your breath on that last one.)
> 
> Thus, Days in the Life. This will be a generally-disconnected series of vignettes, presented in what's probably not chronological order, that can be presumed to happen sometime in the story's future. Some of these may get adapted to fit in the "main" story as things go on, but unless noted otherwise they are all canon.

**Missy**  
  
I was 'cleaning' when I heard Taylor coming up behind me. "Missy, would you like to play a game with me?"  
  
I turned around. "What kind of game, ma'am?"  
  
"I was thinking I'd take this rope, and tie your arms and legs together." She held up a coil of her silk rope - lavender today. I couldn't help noticing that her dyeing technique seemed to be improving. Or maybe this color was easier to work with. "And then we can see how long you can stand up like that... while I tease you with the nipple vibrators and this lovely new vibrating butt plug."  
  
My breath quickened. I recognized this. Taylor and I had spent a lot of time talking about the daydreams and fantasies we'd had, figuring out which ones we'd both be interested in making a reality. Though some of the details were different... "A-and what happens when I fall?" Because I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle that for long.  
  
"Then you win." Taylor chuckled. "But the longer you can hold on, the better the prize will be. So try as hard as you can, okay?"  
  
I nodded so fast you'd have thought my head was going to fall off.  
  
***  
  
I watched closely as Taylor tied me up. We'd both been watching a lot of "Knot tying for bondage non-professionals" videos lately, and had realized that we'd made some mistakes before. So we were being extra careful and trying to spot-check each other whenever we could now.  
  
It wasn't quite like my daydream. No latex, no super-tall heels, just my regular maid uniform and the heels that went with it. My arms were in front of me. And of course I could see, hear, and speak.  
  
None of those things felt like deficiencies to me. Not with what I got to see now.  
  
"Looks like you're ready to get started," Taylor said, before turning on the vibrations.  
  
At first it really was just teasing, the nipple vibrators on as low as they could go without turning off completely. Then the butt plug came in. For a while she just slid both controllers around a bit at the low end. Just enough to make me squirm. And to watch me squirm.  
  
Then she stopped. And smirked.  
  
I had about a second to think about what that meant before she slammed the butt plug all the way to the top. It felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I could swear that I came almost as much from the look on her face as from the toy inside me.  
  
But I didn't fall.  
  
My whole body was shaking, but I stayed on my feet.  
  
Taylor didn't look the least bit unhappy about that. She just started playing with the controls again. The nipple vibrators she just kept raising a little bit at a time. I still hadn't managed to cum just from nipple stimulation, but I thought it could happen someday. If either of us could keep their hands off the rest of me long enough for it to happen.  
  
The butt plug, on the other hand, she got creative with. Trying different rhythms, seeing how they affected me.  
  
It was when she started alternating slowly sliding it down before slamming it back to the top again that I lost control. But Taylor was right there, grabbing onto me before a slip could turn into a fall and hanging on tight as I bucked against her.  
  
As I came down I saw that familiar look of rapt attention on Taylor's face. She loved watching me cum, making me cum so much that it felt almost decadent. "Good job," she whispered. "Are you ready for your prize now?"  
  
**Taylor**  
  
"First you'd better get those ropes off, then." I'd been right. Seeing Missy use her power to warp ropes off of herself was awesome.  
  
She'd been right about it too, but that was a bit redundant right now.  
  
I was a bit tempted to start the vibrators up again, see how she reacted... but no. This wasn't the time, and it wasn't within the rules.  
  
And as Missy's prize, I didn't want to keep myself waiting.  
  
Nor did she, apparently, since instead of letting the loops drop off of her one at a time like she sometimes did, she just let the entire lot drop off in one eye-watering burst.  
  
I nodded. "Good. Now, your prize is that you get to put on this strap-on and fuck me. Although if you don't make me cum quickly enough, you might get punished..." Naturally, the time limit was 'ten seconds longer than it took her to make me cum'.  
  
Missy had mentioned to me that the first time we used one of these, she hadn't been able to figure out whether or not it had a part that went inside me. As it happened, that one didn't. Not that it provided no stimulation to the wearer, but I usually liked to draw things out more on my end.  
  
This one was different. I'd read that not everyone got much out of this type, since the internal dildo didn't actually move that much, but it was a lot of fun when I wasn't trying to draw things out. And of course stimulating Missy less was never high on my list of concerns.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long before I was bent over the couch and Missy was thrusting into me hard and fast. Just like I wanted her to.  
  
Still, she'd had a strenuous experience just before this. I should make sure she was okay.  
  
And if I was moaning a lot at the same time, that was fine too.  
  
"You're such... such a good maid. But shouldn't you be... more gentle?" I gasped out. _Can you keep up this pace?_  
  
Her response was immediate. "No, ma'am!" _I'm fine!_  
  
Such a _wonderful_ maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I've got my doubts on how safe it is to do what Missy and Taylor are doing here. But fiction can be good for unsafe things sometimes, even if it's not my usual preference.
> 
> This is, obviously, a variation of something Missy was imagining in chapter 5. The big thing of course being that it's fair. Since there's only one possible outcome, that outcome is winning.
> 
> The Only Way to Lose... - ... is not to play.
> 
> lavender - Don't expect to see red rope in anything I write, because I think it looks -ugly as shit- even if applied in a way that fits into my interests. Also because the mental image of Taylor doing dye experiments amuses me.
> 
> Then you win. - It works for the ice cream game from Magical Girl Lyrical Taylor, it works here too.
> 
> we'd made some mistakes before - Missy mentions tingling in chapter 6. I've been led to believe that's a lot more of a serious warning sign than it's treated as there. (Watching out for circulation loss is a big deal in bondage, because it's both very subtle and very dangerous.)
> 
> If either of us could keep their hands off the rest of me long enough for it to happen. - Hmmm, am I implying something here?
> 
> Can you keep up this pace? - I'm not a fan of the type of coded signals that seem intended to make consensual sex sound like it isn't. But there's nothing wrong with coded signals in and of themselves.
> 
> Something interesting in the original story is that even though they're set up for doing the "don't throw me in the briar patch" thing in chapter 6, they don't actually -do- it. And that's fine! And Taylor's not doing it here either, because I don't see them having that kind of dynamic once they've talked about things.


	2. Anyone Can Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a followup to "The Only Way to Lose..."
> 
> I realize it somewhat undermines the concept of "disconnected vignettes" to have the first two be connected. Oh well.

**Taylor**  
  
And that's why it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Missy showed up with an armload of toys and asked if I wanted to play a game with her.  
  
But sometimes I like a little surprise.  
  
Of course, there were some differences. Heels weren't practical for the supervillain on the go. (Not that they were practical for maids either, but.) I didn't have the experience with them that Missy did. So I was wearing shoes that only had a little bit of heel.  
  
Since otherwise that would make things too easy, my arms were tied behind me. And I had two vibrators inside me compared to Missy's one.  
  
She'd asked if I wanted her to stand in front of me or behind me. Did I want to watch her while she toyed with me, or did I want a little more uncertainty about how she was going to toy with me?  
  
I wanted both, but neither of us could see a way to pull that one off. I'd picked behind.  
  
As Missy teased me, I wondered what game she was playing. Did she want to make me fall before she made me cum, or was she trying to make me cum first?  
  
After the few times she -almost- made me cum before backing off, I started wondering if maybe she was just trying to see how long she could push me for.  
  
Gradually I stopped caring so much about staying on my feet. I still wanted to stay on my feet. But more than that, I wanted to cum. I wanted to cum right now.  
  
So I wasn't trying to hold still anymore. I was grinding my thighs together, bucking my hips, trying to wring enough extra sensation out of my body to bring myself over the edge.  
  
And I succeeded.  
  
I also leaned a bit too far forward. I was falling.  
  
And then I landed right in Missy's arms.  
  
**Missy**  
  
I smiled. Taylor was -so- cute like this. "It looks like you found your own way to win," I whispered.  
  
Taylor just went "mmmmm" and snuggled against me, still shaking a little. I'd gotten her back on her feet, but she was still leaning against me as I started untying her, half with my hands and half with my power. Once I got her arms free (which she immediately wrapped around me), I just let the rest drop off of her. I could deal with them later.  
  
It didn't take much longer for Taylor to pull herself back together and get back into the scenario. "So, does that mean I get a prize?"  
  
I gave her a quick little kiss. This was still a bit hard to do when we were both standing. (But I was getting a lot of practice.) "Of course you get a prize."  
  
I was just wearing a t-shirt and panties. Nothing that would be hard for Taylor to get off me.   
  
Or for her to leave on me.  
  
I laid down on the couch and slowly, pointedly closed my eyes. "Surprise me."  
  
Sometimes it was better to give -and- to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching doesn't mean that you do things one way on a given day, and then swap roles and do it again the next day.
> 
> And then Simulated!Switch!Morgan announces that yes, for her it -does- mean that, and it's totally awesome, and she wants to come up with even more things to experience from both sides later.
> 
> Switching doesn't mean that for Missy and Taylor.
> 
> On the other hand, that doesn't mean there -aren't- things that they'd be interested in like that, so it's not like reusing scenes like that is something to shy away from either. But just because the idea is the same doesn't mean they get the same things out of it.
> 
> Anyone Can Play - This is a filthy lie. Some people can't orgasm just from vibration. (Citation: Morgan's body.) So they would have an unfair competitive advantage. If this was a competition.
> 
> Since otherwise that would make things too easy - I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but Missy had things much easier than in the original daydream. This was in-story deliberate. Jokingly, because it's a game and they have multiple difficulty levels. Seriously, because it's more fun to draw it out.
> 
> And I succeeded. - In a conventional orgasm denial scene, this would either fail or success would be bad. Lucky this isn't an orgasm denial scene. That way, Taylor pushing herself over the edge can just be incredibly hot.
> 
> And then I landed right in Missy's arms. - Space warping for the win.


	3. Imp Illicit

**Aisha**  
  
So this was the girl who Taylor was going crazy over, huh?  
  
Aaand she was pulling one of the cushions off the couch? What was that about?  
  
Well, that didn't matter to me. I was gonna mess with her a bit. Gotta see if she's the right kind of girl to hang around with our crowd, don't you know.  
  
She didn't startle when I pushed my power down and she realized I had my arms wrapped around her. Someone must have warned her. Dammit Taylor, why'd you have to go ruining my fun like that?  
  
"You really are a cute little thing," I started. Well, she was, I had to admit, even if the maid thing wasn't really my scene. "Hard to believe you're assfucking Taylor."  
  
That made her jerk a bit, and I grinned behind my mask. We were back on script.  
  
I let go of her and backed off a bit. As she turned to face me I put one hand on my chin in an exaggerated "thinking" pose. "You're assfucking her, she's assfucking you... Everyone in this lair is assfucking everyone else. Is it something in the water? I came over here and stole some tea last month, and I haven't woken up and found I was assfucking anyone yet."  
  
The other girl - whatever her name was, Misty or something? Yeah, that was it, Misty. Misty had been giving me a blank look almost until the end there. But then she started smiling.  
  
I didn't like that smile. It was the kind of smile I saw when I looked in the mirror.  
  
I knew what smiles like that meant.  
  
"You know, Taylor gave me specific instructions on what to say to you if you showed up and said something like that."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?" I retorted.  
  
"'Only if I can watch.'"  
  
Watch? What the- wait. Was she actually suggesting-  
  
"No. No way. She cannot -possibly- have told you to say that."  
  
And that's when -I- felt Taylor grab me. Shit! When had she gotten here?  
  
"Oh Imp. I thought you were all -about- the watching." I'd heard this tone of amused sensuality from her before - because, yeah, I'd gotten some free shows here and there - but having it directed at me was a very different experience.  
  
I'd had about enough time to take that in, when she continued. "Or perhaps you won't be satisfied with just one of us..."  
  
Okay, no. Nope, nope, nope, nope, screw this.  
  
**Taylor**  
  
I blinked.  
  
I'd been thinking about having some fun with my maid when I walked up here, and from the looks of things she'd had some specific ideas along those lines herself. But somehow... the mood felt really weird now. "Hey Missy... you want to watch a movie?" If she felt differently, well, we'd talk about it.  
  
"... Yeah," she replied. "I can get things set up in here, if you want to get the snacks?"  
  
"Sounds good." Sounded like she felt the same way I did.  
  
Well, watching a movie and cuddling with Missy was by no means a bad way to spend an afternoon.  
  
**Aisha**  
  
I wasn't so proud of myself that I couldn't admit when I was the one who'd gotten messed with.  
  
They were messing with me, right?  
  
Being here with them wasn't make figuring that out any easier. On the other hand, if I left I couldn't steal any of their popcorn. A girl's got to have her priorities.  
  
***  
  
I jumped out in front of the TV before pushing my power down. "I give up!" I shouted. "Do you actually want to have anal sex with me, or are you just trying to mess with my head?!"  
  
Taylor shared a look with Missy before replying, "Is it too much to ask for both?"  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, let's not go with that plan, thanks brain.  
  
I was going to have to give this some long and hard thought before I got anywhere -near- these two again.  
  
And if I did it in the shower, so what? Everyone did their best thinking in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the edge cases of Imp's power in mind while planning this, up until I realized I had no freaking idea because the portrayals I've seen have not been terribly consistent with the details. Hopefully this doesn't break anything too badly.
> 
> Everyone in this lair is assfucking everyone else. - That's not true, Charlotte's not assfucking anyone!
> 
> Probably.
> 
> Also, the firefox spellchecker thinks "assfucking" should be turned into "skyjacking". Er, maybe Amy and Vicky can pull that one off...


	4. Imp Pure

My lair had the most awesome shower.

Seriously. I'd been in the houses of some pretty rich guys, they thought they had great showers. But none of them could hold a candle to my shower.

I was more than a bit of a hedonist, I knew. And I just loved spending some extra time in the shower when I could. Sometimes hot, sometimes cold, a torrent or a trickle, fancy patterns or just a solid stream, there was always something I could do to make myself feel completely awesome.

Even without actually masturbating.

Not that I wasn't gonna masturbate. What, you think that's not one of the best features of my shower? Who wouldn't want to have a shower with me masturbating in it?

I didn't usually think about the people I'd spied on when I masturbated. And yeah, I'd spied on my share of people fucking since I'd triggered. Sometimes it seemed like it was hard -not- to catch people fucking with my powers. But it just felt like too much, even for me.

But I'd also never had someone I'd spied on more or less proposition me for a threesome.

I'd never had much interest in anal either. Sure, porn made it look fun. Porn made everything look fun. And it wasn't that I thought it was gross or anything. I just didn't see the point. Because look, my pussy is right there, and it is fucking awesome. What more could any guy or girl ask for?

But that was before I'd seen Missy just -explode- from having her ass toyed with. Porn may have made it look fun, but she was obviously loving it in a way that a screen couldn't convey. And I just wasn't built to ignore possible sources of pleasure.

So it looked like it was time for me to break some boundaries, because I'm getting ready to stick something up my ass. And I know exactly who I won't be able to get off my mind while I'm doing it.

***

Missy really was such a sweet looking girl. I knew she could get pretty rough when she wanted to, but it still felt more natural to imagine her gently sliding a finger into my ass.

Especially while gently sliding a finger into my ass.

How could I describe what this felt like?

Pretty much just like I had a finger inside my ass.

Sure, thanks Aisha, that's great. What's your next amazing insight going to be, the water is wet?

But what the hell else should I call it? It didn't feel quite like anything else I'd ever done. And it felt a little good, but touching basically any part of my body with any other part of my body felt at least a little good. There was no burst of incredible pleasure.

I wiggled my finger around. Yep. It's still in my ass.

Pumped it in and out a few times. Have I even gotta say it? Yeah, I was turned on. But it's what I was imagining that did it. The finger itself? Not actually adding much to the experience.

This anal thing was looking more and more like a bust. But I'd give it a bit longer before I gave up.

I let my eyes slip closed. Now, Taylor... Taylor wasn't really my idea of cute. But she was cool. And she had great hands. Hands that would feel great on my body, with nice long fingers that would be incredible thrusting inside my pussy-

My eyes popped open. Wait. What the hell was that?

I hadn't stopped fingering my pussy, and as I did I could feel my ass squeezing down on that finger. I wasn't doing that on purpose, it just happened. Had I always been doing that? But with something in there, it felt different.

Actually, it was pretty good. Not like "I'm gonna cum" good, but that was some real pleasure in there.

I closed my eyes again. Now Missy had started moving too. They were both going fairly slow, but feeling my ass squeezing down on her finger as she slid it in and out was definitely doing something for me.

Then she decided it was time to kick things up a notch. She was still slow coming out, but she was a lot faster going back in. And she wasn't just pushing her finger in, she was shoving me hard onto Taylor's fingers.

Oh _fuck_ that felt good.

There was a pause.

She did it again.

And that's when I started fucking myself with both hands like there was no tomorrow.

***

I sagged back against the wall of the shower, feeling a bit glazed.

That hadn't been the best orgasm I'd ever had.

But it'd been a lot better than most of the ones I'd had for a good long time.

Maybe... there was something to this anal thing.

***

When I arrived at Skitter's lair, Taylor was doing paperwork while Missy (in normal clothes for once, thank God) was kicking back on the couch reading some kind of fantasy novel. At least, I assumed that's what it was, since there was a dragon on the cover. Not a big fan of that kind of theme, but whatever.

I knew they'd heard me, since I'd decided to walk in all perceptible like a normal person for a change. But neither looked away from their respective pursuits.

I looked from one to the other a few times before I slumped. There was no non-awkward way to ask this. "Do you actually want to have anal sex with me, or are you just trying to mess with my head."

"Just trying to mess with your head," Missy chirped.

"But the other offer is still on the table," Taylor added.

Oh fuck.

It really was both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine a lot of people have bodies that react to anal stimulation more like Aisha than like Missy, and wish it were the other way around.
> 
> the most awesome shower - This kind of ran away from me, and I'm not sure where it came from. My old apartment's shower wasn't quite that awesome.
> 
> Missy really was such a sweet looking girl. - Sure, I'll admit it, I've been an Aisha/Missy shipper since long before this started. It's also a pairing I've seen basically never.


	5. Nobody Ever Looks Up

**Amy**

It's funny. Even back in the days when every patrol left me afraid that my sister was finally going to go too far and kill someone, there was one thing I never worried about.

I was never afraid that she would drop me. No matter how high or how fast we flew, I had absolutely no doubts that I was safe in her arms.

Even now, after so much of our lives had changed, that was one thing I could always believe in. We weren't flying especially high -or- fast today, but as always the only thing supporting me was my sister's body, and yet I had no fear of the ground below. I could just relax and enjoy the breeze ruffling my hair, the warmth of the sun upon my skin, Vicky's dick thrusting into my ass from below...

**Lisa**

On a general, day-to-day basis, I was actually pretty satisfied with my power. It got in the way sometimes, but overall it worked for me and I was used to it.

But there were times I was really jealous of Taylor's power, and one of them was whenever I wanted to visit Phage and Starstruck's lair. -I- had to drive out here, and it wasn't a fun trip even with a car. Taylor, on the other hand, could just -fly-.

I had just about made it to the front door when a stream of liquid came down from above, soaking my face and chest.

_Amy just came on your face_

What.

I looked up, and sure enough, there they were a few feet above my head, going at it like the sex-crazed lunatics they basically were.

It was a sign of just how successful the time I'd spent with Amy had actually been that I wasn't freaking out a bit over this. Instead I just licked my lips before shouting, "I don't think anyone's going to be impressed by you joining the yards high club!"

They immediately came in for a landing, with Amy taking my hand as soon as they hit the ground. I sighed in relief as my power went silent.

"You're just jealous that you haven't gotten a turn." I looked down and saw that Vicky had pulled out of her. They must have been up there for... quite a while, judging by the amount of cum running down Amy's thighs.

She was right. I was. "You'll need some longer tethers for that." There was no way Vicky could carry both of us like that, so Amy would have to stay on the ground.

"Already got them!" She grinned. I got the feeling she was looking forward to doing on purpose what I'd done by accident.

"Maybe another time," I replied. "But I came over to talk to you about something else."

Vicky put an arm over my shoulder. "We'll just have to help you get cleaned up first." The words were innocent enough, but it didn't take my power to see the desire in her eyes. Maybe I wouldn't be riding her dick in midair today, but I was still going to be riding her dick.

Good.

I smiled and let the two lead me inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by comments by GladiusLucix and TanaNari of QQ. Though maybe it doesn't quite match up with the latter's comment. (Also, I think I probably meant something different by "literal" and "euphemism" than they did.)
> 
> sex-crazed lunatics - They're not that bad! ... Probably. (Of course, coming from someone regularly sleeping with both of them...)


	6. Room Service with a Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by what's quite possibly the best typo ever in Maid to Serve chapter 9, and takes place during same. Though this can be presumed to take place in the Alternate continuity, since there -I- get to decide what Missy's wearing.
> 
> Although it's most assuredly not canon to Alternate either, because... well, it'll be pretty obvious.
> 
> Additional thanks go to NotInventedHere of QQ, whose comments gave me some necessary inspiration, even if what I went with wasn't exactly what they suggested.

"How's the foot?" I asked, nodding towards it as I sat down next to her.

"You know what _really_ hurts?" Anne asked, making a face. "That mom's refusing to buy me a milkshake to help take the pain away."

"Really?" I asked. "Maybe you shouldn't have made that 'room service' joke in front of her."

"I didn't!" she protested. "Missy, would _you_ be a milkshake to help take the pain away?" She had a remarkably good set of puppy-dog eyes, not that it affected me all that much... at least not compared to exactly -what- she'd said had. 

Had she -meant- to say that, or had she just misspoken?

Either way, it'd given me ideas...

"Sure. Sounds like fun," I replied. "What flavor do you want me?"

If Anne noticed the teasing in my tone or my words, she didn't give any indication of it. "How about strawberry? There's this little place just to the north of here..."

***

Anne's directions had been good, and I'd had no trouble finding the shop she was talking about. Good prices too, I might have to remember them.

She looked so excited seeing I'd really brought her a milkshake that I actually felt bad for a moment when I pulled it away from her reaching hand.

"Missy..." she started to whine before she cut herself off, her eyes widening and face turning a bit red.

Coincidentally, that was when I started unbuttoning my blouse.

"You did ask me to be a milkshake for you. So..." I popped the lid off the cup and took some of the sweet confection into my mouth. "...dlink nleh." Maybe I should have done that in a different order, that'd come out so garbled I almost wasn't sure of my own words.

But Anne wasted no time switching from reaching for the cup to reaching for me, and shortly she was slurping away happily at my lips. Nor did she stop when that initial mouthful was exhausted, her tongue probing deep inside my mouth to catch any remaining trace of flavor.

"Strawberry..." she moaned.

"Want more?"

"Mmmhmm."

I grabbed the cup, leaned back against the headboard of Anne's bed, and started dribbling more of the drink across my chest. With the insulated cup, it hadn't warmed up much, and I nearly yelped when one cold drop landed directly on a nipple. But Anne's tongue was right there to soothe it, even as I felt her slide my skirt and panties off of me.

I'd learned my lesson about waving this stuff around carelessly. I didn't go any further than letting it dribble onto my belly, where it would trickle it's way down to where Anne was lapping away at my pussy.

"Delicious," she mumbled before diving back in.

***

Afterwards, Anne had declared me to be the best milkshake she'd ever had.

Of course, she'd gotten a bit messy in the process of drinking me, so I had to help clean her up.

There was no special reason for me to spend so much time cleaning between her legs, of course. It was just because that part of her had gotten -particularly- messy.

And the best part was, since Anne had stayed in bed the entire time, she hadn't been putting any weight on her injured ankle, so there was nothing for anyone else to complain about!

***

We got yelled at a lot.


	7. Too Much Too Much Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-canon (and somewhat silly) omake diverging from Taylor's conversation with Parian near the end of Maid to Order.

**Taylor**

It was easy to imagine the smirk on Parian's face now too. "Sure. Come by sometime, and I'll see what I can do. But please, if anyone asks you why Vista, do not answer them in my presence."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to come out ahead on this one. "Okay. Oh, and Missy needs new panties for her maid costume."

"Please don't tell me you only stained those-"

"No!" I interjected. "She just needs ones that fit properly without a chastity belt."

"... You really are full of surprises tonight. I can fulfill this request as well, as long as you don't attempt to explain this change in your relationship either."

Okay, I'd had about enough of that. "Are you sure? Because it's really interesting. See, 'relief' was never really a problem, since we've been having all -kinds- of anal sex, and you can even masturbate that way. But recently, we discovered that Missy's vagina is pretty awesome too. So we want to spend some time focusing on that, but it's more fun with cute underwear that fits properly, right?"

Parian was facepalming, but seemed to be finding out that it didn't help as much with her mask in the way. "I take it you were getting tired of that response."

"Just a bit."

"And so you told me far more than I probably would have learned if I'd just left it alone... truly a terrifying counterattack."

I frowned. "Somehow, when you put it like that, I feel even more insulted."

**Lily**

I was, as a general rule, very satisfied with my relationship with Sabah, but there were certain things I'd had to accept wouldn't be a part of it.

Such as quickies. That was something that simply didn't work for a couple who'd decided to make every time something of a production.

Which is why I was very surprised one day, several weeks after the N.A.B's attack on the Bay, to be suddenly dragged into the bedroom.

***

"I have many questions," I noted.

"Mmgh... me too," Sabah mumbled before rolling over and collapsing back into somnolence

I'd been right about one thing.

That hadn't been quick at all.

**Brian**

I had no idea why the chairs around the kitchen table were pulled out. So I pushed them back in.

"Ow!"

I took a second look under the table. "Aisha, it's not that you're not welcome here most of the time, but why are you hiding under my table?"

All I got back was a slightly haunted-sounding whisper of "It's spreading..."


	8. I See Icy Me

**Taylor**

Missy had been less than enthusiastic when I said I wanted to try some ice play.

The gist was that she didn't want me beating myself up over something that wasn't a problem anymore. And I had to admit that it wasn't an entirely misplaced concern, once she'd told me more about what it'd felt like to her. I didn't feel entirely certain what I'd really wanted to happen there anymore, but I was sure it hadn't been what -actually- happened. And that did leave me feeling like I should have some idea what ice was like on the receiving end.

That probably wouldn't have been enough to get Missy on board. Maybe justifiably so. But it wasn't just that - I really was interested in it for it's own sake. Some of the things I'd read had gotten me curious. It took a while, but I was eventually able to convince her of that, and we came up with a plan that both of us were satisfied with.

Missy got to wear a new costume too, which always made her happy. Nothing for me this time though. Today, clothes would just get in the way...

***

Someone was knocking at the door of my room. I looked over and saw that it was Nurse Biron.

"Miss Hebert? It's time for your checkup," she said before coming in and sitting down on the bed next to me.

(As usual, Missy's costume was at least semi-realistic, though it wasn't like what actual nurses used anymore. And I'm not sure they'd ever come in pink. But it looked good on her.)

"First I'll need to take your temperature," she continued.

I'm pretty sure taking someone's temperature wasn't normally supposed to be done with your -lips-, but if that's the way she thought was best...

"Oh dear," Nurse Biron said, (a complete lack of) concern clear in her voice. "You're -much- too hot. We'll have to do something about this right away." And then she pulled on a pair of latex gloves before getting out the first ice cube.

(I wasn't sure I was a fan of the gloves, but they fit the theme and would help keep Missy's hands insulated.)

I had to giggle a bit when she ran the edge over my lips, almost like she was putting lipstick on me. It didn't exactly tickle, it was just kind of a funny feeling. I think I liked it though.

Along my neck started feeling less funny and more good. It reminded me a little bit of a kiss, other than being cold.

But it was when she pressed it against one of my breasts that I really started panting.

Then Nurse Biron patted her legs meaningfully, and I obediently got myself spread out across her lap. Carefully, I didn't want to put too much weight on her at once. And then...

Holy crap that's cold!!

That was just my back, wasn't it? Why does it feel so much colder on my back than it did anywhere else?! Shouldn't my nipples or something be more sensitive than my back?!?

I think I'm glad she didn't leave it there for very long.

She didn't spend too much time on my butt right then either, though it was long enough that I could feel little trails of water trickling down my thighs. And it didn't feel anywhere near as cold as it had on my back.

Ice on my legs was... actually not very interesting. It didn't really feel good or bad, it was just there.

Around that point Nurse Biron apparently decided that ice cube was worn down too much, and got a new one. This time she went right for my butt, and I fully approved. I'd been teased enough, I was ready for the main event.

Not that I didn't get teased a little more, as she ran the cube back and forth from one cheek to the other. Then she settled it against my asshole. The cold was much more intense there... but it didn't feel nearly as cold as the ice had on my back.

And then she gently pushed it inside.

"Ahh!" I gasped. It was... how could I even describe this? It felt like '!!!'. Not pleasure, not pain, not even really cold. Just an overwhelming sense of -intensity-.

And it felt huge. I knew intellectually that the ice cubes we had on hand weren't all that big. I'd used toys that were bigger than this. But this felt so much larger somehow. In that moment I'd have almost believed it if Missy had told me that she'd thrown the ice away and just shoved her entire -hand- inside my ass.

"Taylor? Are you all right?" Missy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." That initial intensity had faded, and now it just felt... amazing. I wanted more. "Keep going."

The second cube didn't get as much buildup, but that was fine. It slid in just as easily as the first, and this time the feeling didn't take me by surprise. The feeling left after the initial edge wore off was a bit stronger this time, and I was really starting to notice the coldness inside of me.

The third was much the same, everything felt more powerful but I was also getting used to it.

"Is that enough, Miss Hebert?"

The tone of the question held no particular expectation, but... all else aside, my body was bigger than Missy's right? I should be able to handle this. "... one more."

...

... too much?!

No. No, I'm okay, I...

I don't think I've ever felt -anything- like this. I felt full in a way that wasn't quite like anything I'd ever experienced before.

And then Nurse Biron spanked me (once), and I moaned as my whole body spasmed. It hadn't been quite as directly pleasurable as usual, but it also made the feelings from the ice stronger for a bit, and the combination was incredible.

(Missy had been very emphatic that she wasn't doing more than once unless I said that I wanted her to.)

"More! Please!!"

After that, things kind of blurred together. Nurse Biron set a fairly moderate pace, alternating between spanking me again and running another ice cube over different parts of my body. I was even starting to get used to the way it felt on my back, although it -still- felt colder there than anywhere else. At some point yet another ice cube was pressed into my hand, which I rubbed against my nipples for a while before I lost track of it somewhere.

By the time all the ice had melted I was a dripping mess, literally. My face was soaked with sweet (and a bit of drool), my thighs (and the skirt of Nurse Biron's uniform) were soaked with my own arousal, and most of the rest of me was just plain wet.

I felt -fantastic-.

I also felt that if I didn't get the water that was inside of me out on my terms very shortly, I wasn't going to have the opportunity.

**Missy**

By that point, I'd pretty much run out of material.

Given how much Taylor had been enjoying it, I was tempted to get some more ice and offer to do it all again, but I held back. I'd read that using too much ice internally could cause health problems, and I didn't want to push my luck.

(It was enough to make me wonder if maybe I was missing something... but I still wasn't sure if I wanted to try it again.)

So when Taylor got back (having not, as far as I could tell, made much effort to clean herself up), I didn't do anything particularly exotic, just a bit of fingering while caressing her breasts with my free hand.

The smile on her face when she finally came was breathtaking.

I wasn't expecting much more than cuddling for a while after that (well, and we'd both have to go get cleaned up sooner or later), but Taylor surprised me when she got up after only a minute or so.

"I feel -so- much better now, Nurse Biron," Taylor said, "Is there anything I can do to thank you?" From the look on her face I was pretty sure she had a specific way to thank me in mind.

I certainly wouldn't complain. Not when I was so wet myself...

I hiked up my skirt. And if I'd chosen not to wear panties when I put this costume on, well that had just proven to be a sensible and forward-thinking decision, now hadn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already done my share of ranting about the thinking surrounding the scene with the ice. (I'm, uh, not entirely sure I've gotten it out of my system, even. Though I -want- to have.) But there was actually something about it as a simple physical activity that had me scratching my head too. Because where I'd previously run into anything like that, it'd been essentially "for incredible pleasure, ice in the butt!" No suggestion of pain at all.
> 
> So I did some research, and found about sixty different opinions between twenty different people. Or at least that's what it felt like at the time. For those who didn't label it a terrible idea entirely there was a general consensus on safety measures to follow (letting the ice melt enough to get rid of sharp edges and not stick), which... Taylor might have been following pretty well? For the first one anyway, but it felt like she was rushing the last one a bit.* And then I read some stuff talking about the effect of emotional state on noioception... Well, all in all I feel like I could probably write Missy responding to ice in whatever way I want and have it be at least reasonably justifiable.
> 
> So of course I went and wrote about Taylor instead. *shrug*
> 
> *Not that it couldn't just be eliding things. Hell, I've elided things in this very chapter, even. I think I just have a harder time accepting that when I'm upset about something else.
> 
> Today, clothes would just get in the way - This was very nearly some variant of "Where we're going, we don't need clothes".
> 
> Gloves - Missy's hands would get more contact than most of Taylor's body does here, so a little insulation doesn't seem like a bad idea. Especially since hands seem to be quite cold sensitive.


	9. Out of Reach

I blinked as I noticed Missy pushing the mop and bucket into the room.

It wasn't very unusual for Missy to do a little cleaning now and then, even after our relationship had changed. It still needed doing after all, even if there wasn't an enormous amount of it.

But there tended to be a certain element of kinky roleplay to it even when the work itself was real. And so I was a bit surprised when she'd started doing some cleaning without changing into her maid costume.

"Is something going on?" I asked.

Missy laughed. "I was watching some videos, and thought of something fun we could do."

Oh, it's going to be like that, huh? A mysterious "something fun" didn't sound like a bad idea at all right now.

Though I couldn't quite see what mopping the floor had to do with anything.

I shrugged and kept working at my desk while she cleaned, though I noted with some amusement that while she hadn't mopped herself into a corner, she had mopped -me- into one. I guess it didn't matter, I wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon anyway.

***

A while later, I again concluded I wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

The floor had dried, so that wasn't a problem.

My wrists were cuffed to my thighs, which might make things a bit awkward.

But the ropes going under my armpits and tying me to the couch were quite enough, even if they had at least a few inches of slack in them. Even with nothing holding my legs in place, I wasn't going to be going anywhere.

The odd thing in my mind was that I was still wearing all my clothes. I wasn't in costume today, and Missy had seemed pleased that I was wearing a skirt, but that was it.

Before Missy went somewhere I couldn't see without twisting my head, she'd told me two things.

The first was "no peeking". That meant she wanted to surprise me a little, and that meant more than not twisting my head, it also meant sending any insects that could see what she was doing out of the room for now. That wasn't unusual or difficult. But the other thing was a bit harder to understand given my current position.

"You can touch me anywhere you want..."

***

A few minutes later, Missy walked out in her maid costume.

Wait, no, that was wrong. She was in most of her maid costume, but it wasn't quite complete. The heels, for whatever reason, had been left off. And instead of the choker that usually went with it, she was wearing a necklace. I was assuming it had -something- hanging on it, but the chain was long enough that it was hidden underneath her dress.

And calling that walking was totally inadequate. Missy -sauntered- out.

For a moment, it looked like she was examining the feather duster that she was carrying. Then she shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder. Wait, what was she doing?!

I was distracted from wondering about that when she turned away from me, stretched her arms out above her head, and bent down to touch her toes. Which had the side effect of lifting the back of her skirt up enough that I could see her panties. But I didn't really understand what was going on until she took the gloves off.

Literally. After gently pushing on my knees to get me to spread them a bit further apart, Missy straddled my left leg and leaned over to grab the back of the couch with both hands. As I turned to see what she was doing, she slowly slid the glove off her left arm. Then she pulled back and twirled around, the glove trailing behind her like a streamer before she tossed it over my shoulder and behind the couch. The process was shortly repeated to my other side with the other glove.

A striptease? I definitely wasn't expecting that. I'd seen videos of them myself before. Missy didn't do the kind of gyrating I'd seen in those - she didn't really have the body for it. (Nor did I, for that matter.) Instead I'd call most of what she did more like stretching - stretching made erotic by her nearness and increasing level of undress as she flitted in and out. I'd never found those videos very appealing, but this was entirely different. Because it was happening in front of me for real, or because it was Missy?

It was probably both.

The headdress was discarded with relatively little fanfare, but she'd actually jumped up on the couch before removing her apron, the fabric tickling my face for a moment before I looked up and saw her grinning down at me.

Missy's blouse didn't allow for too much fun by itself, since it didn't have buttons or zippers to fuss with, but she seemed to spend extra time playing with it because of that, letting it flutter around her as she moved before tossing it away.

Even though she still had more covering her than what most swimsuits would, there was something strangely obscene about watching her dance with her skirt still on but only her bra on top. Well, her bra and the necklace. I noticed that the end was actually tucked under her bra for whatever reason. It wasn't long before the skirt was unzipped and let fall to the floor, where Missy very dramatically kicked it to the side.

Through all of that she kept moving in and out, leaning over me or next to me or whatever, getting close but not quite touching before pulling away again.

It was when she got down on her knees and bent backwards to look up at me with that oh-so-innocent expression on her face (while her head was between my thighs), then closed her eyes and inhaled deeply that I realized that at least some of the arousal I was smelling was my own.

I wanted to touch her.

I really, really, wanted to touch her.

Or for her to touch me.

But she was just a little too far away. Out of reach.

... Wasn't she?

When she put one leg up next to me and started sliding the stocking off, I leaned forward and ran my fingers along her ankle, first through the fabric and then against her bare skin, eliciting a pleased hum.

So that was Missy's game. She'd left me a little loose for a reason.

After that, she started lingering a little closer and a little longer. My fingers brushed against her arms, her legs, her stomach, through her hair a few times... never anywhere too sensitive, always leaving me wanting more.

When she took her bra off, I managed to lick her chest quickly before she pulled away. Freed from it's confinement, the bit of metal hanging off the end of her necklace flashed in the light as she twisted and swayed.

And then the panties came off... revealing one last thing that I'd probably realized was there even if I hadn't exactly been thinking about it.

Missy was wearing her chastity belt.

And on the chain around her neck, the key.

Slowly she lifted the chain over her head, then twirled it around in one hand while giving it a curious look.

I actually groaned when she feigned throwing it over her shoulder. I didn't think I'd ever felt more like the belt was on me, even if Missy was the one wearing it.

But a moment later, she relented and unlocked the belt. Unlike everything that came before it, the belt and it's key were carefully sat down instead of getting casually tossed around. She jumped up on the couch again, and I got a close look at how wet she was. A really close look.

Shortly followed by leaning forward for a quick taste. That became a long taste when she didn't show any signs of pulling away this time. I didn't have nearly as much eating Missy out as she did eating me out, but I could tell from the sounds she was making that I was doing all right. And practicing was so much fun.

I was a bit sad when she pulled away before I could make her cum, but maybe she was worried about falling in that position. And it was hard to stay upset when she immediately sat down in my lap and kissed me. I knew Missy didn't enjoy the taste of her own arousal enough to deliberately seek it out, but neither did it bother her either, so it didn't stop her from doing things like that. Then I heard a pair of clicks as my wrists were freed.

I decided I wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Instead, I was going to focus on touching Missy anywhere I wanted. Which was everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned thinking about a story involving stripping in the "Skitter Stripper" thread. This, however, was not inspired by that story (which I actually haven't properly read yet), but by my having recently purchased "VR Paradise" from Steam. A number of the things I describe Missy doing are inspired to some degree by the dances in that game. Which often -do- remind me of ordinary stretches and exercises, but are still really hot in that context.
> 
> Saying that touching was allowed was loosely inspired by a scene in the MGLN fanfic "PS: Vivio". There being a catch is pretty much on me though. Speaking of which, thanks also go to TanaNari for helping me figure out the details there.
> 
> Certain details of Missy's costume have been "I'm not quite sure what they're supposed to be in the original, so I'll make something up that fits my needs"-ed. I actually made an approximation of what I was imagine her wearing in COM3D2 to use as a reference while I planned things out. I'm pretty sure I'd have gotten to the end and had her described as naked even though some item hadn't been said to be removed otherwise. (I almost missed the skirt as it was - decided what to write in my head, didn't actually type it before moving on.)
> 
> mopping - I figure Missy's maid costume gets washed a lot anyway, but when she might be literally rolling on the floor or something I thought she'd want said floor to be clean first. Also the framing ended up being fun.
> 
> skirt - It seems like a lot of stories make Taylor "does not wear skirts or dresses ever", which I'm not sure is well supported by canon. At least, I think it's reasonable for a Taylor who doesn't need to be in costume today and knows her lover is coming over to wear one sometimes. So I had her wearing one.
> 
> inhaled deeply - Some of the dancers in VR Paradise seem to do this a lot.
> 
> chastity belt - Okay, I knew MtSA Missy still wore this sometimes, but I didn't think I'd ever be writing about it. This probably counts as messing with the usual power dynamic though, which evidence suggests is one of my things.
> 
> I was a bit sad when she pulled away - So was I! I was originally going to write otherwise, but it didn't feel safe.


End file.
